


No One Will Know Of This

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo and Cecil have become good friends since Maji Love 2000% and their Cross Unit. One day Syo invites Cecil to watch movies but curiosity takes over. Syo x Cecil</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Will Know Of This

   No One Will Know of This

                Ever since Maji Love 2000 % Syo and Cecil have become good friends.  Volunteering to help Cecil learn the dance and spending time with him really warmed the shorter male to the young prince. While Cecil said that the shortest Starish member had a personality that was prone to cause conflict, his personality was also one that allowed friendship to strengthen through adversary. This proven by the cross unit challenge that Syo overcame along with Ren and Cecil bringing all three of them a lot closer.  

                The pair were spending time in his room that was free of Ai and Natsuki for the day. Syo had been talking nonstop to Cecil about one of many movies he owned (surprisingly not a Prince of Fighting flick or one with Ryuuya sensei in it) and invited Cecil to watch it. Watching movies with the younger tanned male was a source of entertainment for Syo. Unlike Natsuki who was frequently distracted by ‘cute’ things or Ai who quipped about the logical fallacies, Cecil actually became invested in the story being told and the characters. It was a bit annoying they did not see eye to eye in most things but the hat lover couldn’t deny it added to the fun.

                One the movie started they both focused on the screen. Sometimes, Cecil would ask questions or blurt out commentary as he watched. This would be something that normally would annoy Syo had this been a film he had not watched a million times or even more in his lifetime. He entertained the prince’s questions. He was amused and happy that Cecil seemed genuinely invested in the movie. As they watched, Syo found himself distracted. He became increasingly aware that he would look at his tanned companion through the corner of his eyes or with a quick or slight turn of his head.

_That green on his face really does stand out_ , Syo thought to himself in fascination. His forehead creased as he made the effort to pay attention to the screen, or to at least look like it. But no matter what he couldn’t tear his thoughts or eyes away from his companion. Cecil beside him was watching intently making assorted exclamations in reaction to the scenes playing before him.  _Damn you_ , the blue-eyed male cursed internally. Yet, he smiled despite himself and crossed his arms, turning to blatantly look the green-eyed male beside him with his head tilted upward, dissecting his face. Syo found his face inching closer and closer… Cecil must have felt it and turned to look only to experience a dull pain as their mouths collided forcefully due to the violinist’s clumsy, abrupt movement. The pain was alleviated as quickly as it had come, followed by what could only be described as a kiss.

The feel of the prince’s lips surprised Syo and he pulled away, shy and embarrassed. To his surprise Cecil did nothing, reacting only with silence and a puzzled, earnest look on his face. Syo had no time to think about it or fully recover from what previously happened as his lips were captured by the Prince as if he was returning the previous gesture. The shorter male could’ve sworn he felt something like a smirk land on his lips. It started out a bit awkward but was surprisingly pleasant to the pair that the small spark of curiosity quickly became a flame. They both sat upright on the couch, experimentally sucking and nibbling on each other’s lips. Soon, the two found their mouths in a rhythmic dance. A heat enveloped them both and Syo found himself on top of Cecil, one hand pinning him down and the other tightly grasping his shirt. His curiosity soon matched the heat between them, and he thought and felt like he wanted to find out more. With that, he slipped his tongue into Cecil’s mouth.

A sigh escaped the tanned Starish member but it didn’t take long for him to let the violinist’s tongue deeper into his mouth to explore. Soon, he joined in allowing their tongues to meet. Just as the prince adapted, the blonde changed up the game.  Mid thrust, Cecil found his tongue caught by Syo who playfully bit and sucked on it, causing some low curious sounds to rise from the back of the brunette’s throat. Breathing heavily, the blonde pulled away to look at his companion. He was panting too, chest rising and falling quickly, body flushed a rosy color and shining with sweat. Unlike Syo however, Cecil was able to look straight at his companion with a firm expression.

                                                       _Come to think of it, he’s kind of cute…_

                The blonde shook his head furiously as if to get rid of such thoughts before leaning back in, this time towards the brunette’s neck. Syo teased the prince, first scraping his teeth down the line of his neck. Noticing that he responded by trembling he decided to take it up another notch and follow the same line using his tongue. The green-eyed male panted. However there was no way he would be able to recover. Syo’s next move happened on cue, like the entire thing was staged. He rained a barrage of slow kisses on Cecil’s tanned neck causing him to groan in succession. The shorter male stopped only after his taller friend grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pulling him even closer and giving the hat lover a taste of his own medicine. The violinist’s breath hitched and he clenched his fists and jaws in an attempt to stop any involuntary noise. His plan was going well. That was until he felt a dull pain on his neck and both a cool yet warm sensation as Cecil’s tongue swept over the tender flesh. A small whimper escaped the blonde’s mouth. His face turned an even deeper shade of red, and his eyes narrowed looking sulkily at his companion who stuck his tongue out at him with a teasing expression.

                Syo took his tongue into his mouth sucked on it thoughtfully before angling his face to probe Cecil’s mouth. The prince reciprocated and their kiss deepened. They continued on like that, kissing, biting, sucking, emitting a chorus of groans and whimpers in between. Instinctively, their hands explored each other’s bodies, overcome by the intense heat between them. When he felt Cecil’s large hand tightly grip his ass and squeeze Syo’s hands flew into his hair and clutched on tightly as he made a loud sound resembling something between a gasp and moan. Cecil’s hair… It looked shaggy and unruly for a prince. However it was very deceiving.  It was actually very silky, soft and smooth. It was also a lot finer than it appeared.

             He felt Cecil smirk against his skin again. In response, the blue-eyed blonde stopped abruptly. The taller of the two could only look on expectantly. A dark look crossed Syo’s face causing Cecil a degree of concern. But then, a smile albeit lit with mischief graced his face allowing some relief. The violinist grasped his taller companion by his collar, pulling him towards him and brushed his lips lightly on his ear and gave it a long, slow, lick.

                     “No one will know of this,” Syo growled huskily right into the prince’s ear, nibbling  all around his ear lobes and then trailing some kisses on the soft flesh of his neck. A little whine escaped Cecil as if to concur.   


          ….And this is how their trysts began.

 

A/N : Whew. It’s finished. This is the first BL fic I have done... ever. I wrote this mostly for my amusement as well as an awesome friend of mine. While it was for funsies it gave me a hard time and  the idea wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. Well, I hope you all found some amusement in it! I had fun writing it!

 


End file.
